nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
Schera Zade/Synopsis
}} Schera was always a sickly, useless girl. In the trying times before the Yuuz Liberation War, the Yuuz Kingdom was not prosperous, and so food was scarce and highly taxed. Schera's family did not have the food or money for another mouth that could not work, so she was left to rot. Her family ignored her and never gave her sustenance to live, so Schera mostly fended for herself. She would wander the forest in search of food, eating bugs, grass, mushrooms, and more. Basically, whatever she could get her hands on, including the carcasses of animals.Episode 00: Let's eat. One fateful day, though, changed everything. The Royal Capital Liberation Army had been growing at an astonishing rate due to civil unrest in the Kingdom, but needed supplies to keep momentum. Thus, the Commodity Procurement Operations took place. One of the targets was Schera's village. Mercenaries disguised as soldiers of the Yuuz Royal Army invaded the village, killing everyone. Of course, Schera was abandoned by her family as they ran and were subsequently killed trying to escape. A mercenary found Schera, weak and frail, holding a piece of bread. As the last remaining survivor, the mercenary attempted to take advantage of her, but Schera's peculiar behavior was focused on the last piece of bread she had. He smacked it away, but this turned out to be his biggest folly. Schera's emotions coalesced into an inhuman rage. Everything that had wronged her up to that point for her entire life was focused on that single moment right before her death. She attracted a Death God with her rage. For some reason, though, the Death God looked delicious, and Schera found a burst of strength to consume the delicious meal in front of her. The mercenary was killed, his jugular bit open, and Schera consumed the Death God, gaining its powers and donning its scythe as her own. Schera went on a rampage directly after, killing every single mercenary in the village. There were thirty of them. In the process of killing those who had taken her food away, she discovered that the mercenaries were contracted by the Liberation Army, not the Royal Army as she had first thought. She threw ten of their heads in a large sack and dragged them, along with a tattered flag of the Liberation Army, to Antigua Castle to join the Royal Army so she could eat food provided by the army and kill the rebels who had stolen her food in the first place. Beginnings of War Schera had nothing left but hatred and hunger in her heart after her village was destroyed, but she also had purpose: revenge. Being a member of the Yuuz Royal Army permitted her two things: food to fill her stomach and the opportunity to kill the rebels. She was a bit of an odd ball, though. She was completely unable to use any weapons besides reaping weapons, and so she was permitted to use her gigantic, unwieldy scythe. It was the only weapon she could actually use, and on top of that no one else could even lift it due to its enormous weight. Time went on as Schera trained with a small platoon, but soon General Yaldar Gale and the Third Army Corps of the Empire would arrive at Antigua Castle due to the growing numbers of the Liberation Army. Since Schera had joined, their numbers had swelled to forty thousand strong. The capital could not afford to ignore the growing threat any longer. The first major offensive in which Schera participated in was the Storehouse Night Raid, led by Major General Jira of the Steel Division. Her participation was that of a member of the rearguard platoon. When the reverse ambush occurred, Schera was the only one in her platoon to remain completely unaffected by the fires. To her, all the ambush meant was that she was able to kill the rebels. In a spectacular display of strength and prowess, she jumped into a throng of enemy soldiers that lay in wait during her platoon's retreat. Schera instantly killed the commander to throw the rest of the squad into chaos and slaughtered the rest mercilessly. Afterwards, she carried the injured back to Antigua castle and was promoted to Temporary Second Lieutenant. Although Schera came out ahead, the Royal Army did not. The loss of Jira and the majority of the forces in the ambush dealt a great blow to Yaldar's Third Army. While he made plans for the next offensive, Schera minded her own business, choosing to engross herself in meals. During one such meal atop the ramparts she spotted a group of soldiers heading towards the back gate of Antigua Castle. She decided to investigate to see what they were up to. As it turns out, they were deserters. Schera played along and followed them to a rusty abandoned storehouse, where she ended up face-to-face with Colonel Voleur of the Kirrane Empire. Schera couldn't hold back her laughter in the face of the deserters' pledge to the rebels, infuriating Voleur. After she revealed her intentions, he sought to end the haughty girl in front of him. Needless to say, he failed in a spectacular fashion. Schera let him attack and out-performed him at every turn, playing with him and laughing in his face. When she declared it was her turn to go on the offensive, she simply overpowered him with the weight of her blows until his face was caved in on the end of her scythe. Schera killed the rest of the deserters and left a single member of the Intelligence Corps alive. Afterwards, she went back to Antigua Castle after stuffing her bag with food. Upon presenting Voleur's head, she was interrogated by the military police for her actions. Upon finding her to be a innocent of breaking military regulations, besides enjoying a meat pie while being interrogated and threatening the officer in charge of interrogation when he tried to take her food, she was officially promoted to Second Lieutenant. The Althia Engagement It was not long before Yaldar's war council was able to come up with a plan of engagement and begin the next battle, known as the Althia Engagement. Chief Officer Sidamo placed Schera as second-in-command of a flying column cavalry unit meant to destroy the main food storehouse of the rebel army, and would not participate in the main battle. This turned out to be a blessing in disguise, but it wasn't like Schera cared where she was placed, as long as she got to kill more rebels and eat food. A food storehouse seemed like a good place to raid.Chocolates are sweet and delicious. When the cavalry unit assaults the storehouse, they are rudely introduced to the Magic Landmine. Each one that goes off kills several cavalry and alerts the mercenary troupe hired to protect the storehouse. Battle begins in earnest, with both Schera and the cavalry commander still alive. Schera watched to learn how the cavalry commander was able to keep the unit from routing after the landmines surprised them. Unfortunately, the cavalry commander lost his life to the mercenary leader. Though their captain was lost, Schera's voice and prowess were able to inspire her comrades as she inherited command of the unit. Through sheer force and awe, Schera rallied her troops and prevented a rout. When she came face to face with the mercenary leader she played him like a fiddle. Just like Voleur, this mercenary leader was no match for her, no matter his skill or knowledge. Schera vertically split the man and horse in two. Witnessing the brutal death of their leader instantly caused the rest of the mercenaries to flee. Schera ordered the capture of as many mercenaries as possible in order to interrogate them about the Magic Landmine. Her interrogation tactics were brutal and efficient. Without a care in the world, anyone who hesitated for even a second to give her the information she wanted had their heads removed from their torsos by her grim scythe. The sheer shock of how quickly their lives could be taken from them quickly caused one of the mercenaries to release the classified information about the Magic Landmine. Only he was spared. After killing the rest of the hostages and raiding the storehouse for as much food as possible, Schera received two reports from scouts: Yaldar had lost the major battle and Antigua Castle had been captured. With swift thinking, she got the cavalry unit to dress up as Liberation Army soldiers using what was found in the storehouse, set the place ablaze, and set off for Belta Castle. It wasn't until they reached the Sulawesi Grand Bridge that they received any trouble from the Liberation Army. Second Lieutenant Callus with his platoon of one hundred men stood in their path, and could not be dealt with in the same manner as the rest of the Liberation Army officers that she had dealt with while fleeing to Belta Castle. In the end, the gig was up, but with Schera's combat prowess and the overwhelming numbers of her cavalry unit compared to Callus's forces, allowed them to easily kill them all after Schera toyed and dealt with Callus.Episode 07: Red apples seem to look more delicious. While retreating, they were pursued by another cavalry unit. Schera, at the vanguard, led her cavalry through them, taking the head of the commander and inflicting massive casualities. In the middle of retreat, her unit of twenty-five hundred routed a unit of four thousand, confirming more than one thousand casualities for the Liberation Army in the midst of retreat, while only losing five hundred herself. Upon reaching Belta Castle, Yaldar was overjoyed at the cavalry unit's return, hailed Schera as a hero, even though she denied it, promoted her to Captain, and after three months with Yaldar's backing, was promoted again to Major with recognition from the capital. During this time, and ordered by Yaldar, Sidamo handled the official process of bestowing her the family name of Zade, one that had belonged to the deceased general Jira.Episode 08: Bread that is given is probably good. Category:Synopses